


Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

by SordidFood



Series: Ben/James Series [2]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Plays, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidFood/pseuds/SordidFood
Summary: In the two weeks following the “Incident” (as Ben had been referring to it in his head), things at the studio had… well, not really returned back to normal, but they were fine. Everything was fine. Absolutely fine.Except for the fact that Ben can't get James out of his head.And the fact the James is ignoring him.And the fact that he seems to be purposely pissing Ben off.
Relationships: James Currie/Ben Ebbrell
Series: Ben/James Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this take me forever to write?

In the two weeks following the “Incident” (as Ben had been referring to it in his head), things at the studio had… well, not really returned back to normal, but they were fine. Everything was fine. Absolutely fine. 

James had sequestered himself to gathering ideas and testing recipe labs for the next book. He barely looked up from his computer, much less went out of his way to flirt with Mike (who was more or less absent, squirreled away in the editing loft trying to cut down their latest “Gamechangers” series). 

Ben should have been completely satisfied with the outcome of the situation, except that he wasn’t. Despite having “won” against James and gotten his way, his victory felt rather hollow. James’ sarcastic barbs and sly comments had become such a part of the background noise of Ben’s day-to-day, and their absence threw him off kilter. 

Of course the rest of the crew teased and bantered throughout the day, but no one could deliver a caustic comment like James that would have Ben snorting behind his hand. 

Add to that, Ben enjoyed bouncing ideas off of James. They would butt heads from time to time, yes, but Ben trusted James as a chef implicitly and he wanted- no,  _ needed _ to hear his input and opinion when it came to food trends or recipe innovations they should try next. 

Without it… Ben felt lost.

Nothing he did could fix the situation, either. Every time Ben tried to talk to him, James would mumble some excuse about a coffee or a cigarette or having to use the toilet. It was like James was avoiding him.

Ben thinks maybe he might have truly messed this up when he’d kissed James. 

And then kissed him again. 

And then jerked him off.

That itself was another issue- since the incident, he… well, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Normally, his wank sessions would be occupied by thoughts Ryan Reynolds, but lately the only thing he can think about when he has himself in hand is how much better it would feel in James’ calloused palm. 

Ben’s sure he’s come more in the last two weeks than is all his time in Sorted combined. 

“You ok, Ben?” Ben jumps at the noise and sudden presence of Mike in front of him, nearly sending his tablet crashing to the floor.

“Ah, yes, just a bit… out of sorts,” Ben says, adjusting his glasses. Mike’s face pinches in concern.

“Everything alright?” he asks. “Anything I can help with?” Ben appreciates the offer, but shakes his head.

“No, no thank you. I think I might just be coming down with a cold.”

“Well, if that’s the case, you should really head home and rest up,” Mike says and he climbs the stairs back to the loft. Ben gives an agreeable hum and returns the desk, hoping work might distract him from-

James is already sitting at the space opposite, typing away on his laptop, headphones on, and entirely focused on his work. Ben grimaces and, for a moment, considers moving somewhere else.

But this is  _ his _ spot. It’s  _ always _ his spot. He’s not going to be driven away because of some imagined awkwardness with his business partner. 

Ben takes his seat. James’s gaze doesn’t even waver off the screen as he does so. He clicks on his last open tab to continue reading the article he’d found on the future of food production in sub-saharan Africa.

Ten minutes later, he’s reread the same two paragraphs a half dozen times and he still has no idea what they say. Ben’s attention keeps getting drawn away to James- the way his long fingers hover over the keyboard when he’s thinking, the unconscious brush of his tongue over his bottom lip, how soft his beard looks today. Ben’s drawn back to a memory of the feeling of that same beard along his neck and-

“Stop it!” Ben hisses under his breath to himself. James raises his head, blinking at Ben.

“What?” he asks. 

“Ah, nothing,” Ben says, shaking his head. “I was just talking to myself.” James looks at him a second longer before humming in understanding and returning to work. Ben frowns and glances back at his screen. The article stares back at him, still unread. All around him, the studio is alive as other members of the crew flit about, going about their duties, setting up equipment, putting away and reorganizing supplies, and keeping the place running. Normally, the thrum of the Sorted offices comforts Ben, but today it’s overwhelming. 

“I’m taking a break,” he says to no one in particular, rising from the table. James doesn’t even look up as he leaves, heading toward the exit door.

Outside, the winter air nips at his skin. He really has no reason to be outside, he doesn’t smoke like some of the others, but just being out of the studio provides a bit of comfort. He closes his eyes for a moment, inhaling the cold air until his lungs hurt, letting it out slowly. He needs to get himself sorted, he can’t keep… lusting after James this way. What they did was a mistake, it was stupid and dumb and  _ unsanitary  _ and … everything Ben had always wanted it to be. 

He’d have to be blind to not notice James was attractive. Hell, at UCB, there’d been dozens of jokes made about “If you think it’s too hot, get James out of the kitchen.” And yes, maybe Ben had nursed something of a small crush on James when they’d first met, as he had on almost everyone of his straight friends, but that had faded away almost as soon as he’d asked James to assist with the first Sorted cookbook. At least, he’d  _ thought _ it had faded.

He needs to do something to get the situation back to right, something drastic. What did he do to get rid of his crush of Mike or Barry?

_ Nothing. They got girlfriends and you resigned yourself to being a sad gay disaster. _ His brain helpfully supplies.

“Oh, shut up you,” Ben mutters to himself, but he can’t really deny it. Maybe that’s the way to go- Set up James with someone. Clearly, James is open to both men and women, that doubles the playing field. Maybe Ben can contact an old friend from school and invite them out for a drink after work with the rest of the- 

A click and hiss of a cigarette lighter shakes him back to reality. He turns to see James standing just outside the door, taking a few quick puffs on a cigarette to get the ember lit. His eyes flick to Ben and he nods as he takes a long drag. 

“Just burning one,” he says, exhaling out a grey-blue plume. 

“I see,” Ben says. He scrunches his nose against the acrid smell of smoke. Ben hates cigarettes, but he can’t seem to pull his gaze away from the fluid movement of James’ hand and the way his plush lips wrap around the white tube. Ben is loathe to admit that it’s strangely sexy. He clears his throat. 

“You shouldn’t do that, you know?” Ben says. James eyebrows rise in a quizzical look. “It’s bad for you.” James’ stares unblinking as he takes another puff. 

“So are two gin and tonics a night, Ben,” He stubs the cigarette out against the rail and drops it into the bin. The remark catches Ben off guard, and he can’t come up with a response. James can be sarcastic, but that...that just felt mean. 

When he finally does take the initiative to move and return inside, James is no longer at the desk and his laptop is gone. Ben thinks perhaps he’s in one of the kitchens or maybe at lunch and returns to his own work, finally able to focus on the article. 

* * *

They have a staff meeting that afternoon to discuss the production of the next book. The theme has already been decided (breakfast) as has the name ( _ AM _ , which earned an eye roll from Ben in spite of Barry’s enthusiasm). Choosing the recipes is always the difficult part. Of course they collect suggestions from the community but a lot of times recipes are reworked or adjusted and given the “Sorted” twists. It’s these changes that always lead to bickering and Ben can only imagine the kind of acerbic comments James might throw out at his inputs.

But there isn’t any, none, not even any positive feedback. James just sits off to the side, tablet untouched, as Barry and Jamie argue over whether or not to include gluten-free recipes as well.

“They can always gluten-free flour in the waffles” Jamie says. 

“Yeah, But wouldn’t it be better to just include a few recipes with our gluten-free audience in mind?” Barry offers, “We do vegan recipes-“

“ _ Barry _ ,” Jamie throws his head back in exasperation. “James, what do you think?” James blinks, distracted, and turns toward the sound of his name, .

“Um, yeah, I suppose,” he says. “That’s fine.” He sounds so blasé over the matter and Ben finds it irritating. 

“What’s fine?” Ben asks deliberately. James eyes meet his for a tense second. “Gluten-free or not. Were you even paying attention?” James gaze narrows on him, and Ben feels the back of his neck warm under the scrutiny.

“Gluten-free,” he answers deliberately. “Let’s try it.” Barry fist-pumps and they move onto the next topic with James continuing to look preoccupied with… whatever the hell is so much more fascinating than work. 

They disperse following the meeting, but Ben’s annoyance does not. Is he imagining this behavior in James. He’d thought they’d cleared the air when they’d… uh, when they’d had that discussion.

Now instead of fight, it just feels like a cold war, one that needs to be addressed before it gets worse.

“James,” Ben pipes up as James is gathering his items off the table. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” James glances at Ben and gives him a stiff nod. This is not the kind of conversation Ben wants to have with the rest of the studio as witness, but he feels like he needs to nip this in the bud  _ now. _

Ben glances around the studio, trying to determine where they can go. Most of the crew is situated across various tables and desks. His eyes travel to the editing loft above them. Ed and Nikki are both down here and he heard Mike mention something about running to grab a coffee. 

“Follow me,” Ben says, leading James up the stairs. They walk past the couches and the bay of computers, toward the room where they store their video equipment. It’s not a huge space, not much more than a walk-in closet, but large enough for two men to stand and it has a door so there’s some privacy even if someone returns to the editing bay. 

Ben opens the door and then gestures for James to walk in. Again, James just silently stares at Ben, his expression cautious, but he does as he’s asked. Ben follows, shutting the door behind them. 

“What?” James says, sounding tired of the conversation even before it’s begun.

“Look, James, I don’t…” Ben pauses. Trying to gather his thoughts before speaking, something he has a bad habit of  _ not _ doing. “I want to talk about… your input.”

“What?” James asks. 

“The last couple weeks there hasn’t been a lot of input from you… in regards to the book or the video ideas.”

“All I’ve been doing is working on the book,” James replies, crossing his forearms over his chest. “That has literally been my main focus since the last book was released. How are you questioning my input?”

“Well, just now at the meeting-“

“Because I don’t care about whether we have gluten-free recipes or not?” 

“Yes!” Ben didn’t intend to shout and immediately drops the tone of his voice. “Because you  _ do _ care. You care more than anyone else about the books. You pour everything you have into producing the best quality until until you reach perfection. And suddenly you just  _ don’t _ ?!” Ben gestures wildly as he speaks, nearly knocking a lens off one of the shelves. James’s eyes narrow and his mouth becomes a thin line. 

“I thought you weren’t interested in my input,  _ Chef _ ?” There’s the James Ben knows.

“Of course I’m interested,” Ben pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You wouldn’t be working here if I didn’t value your input. Where on earth would you get that idea?” There’s a long pause and Ben raises his head to look at James. His expression gives nothing away.

“It has been brought to my attention that I need to be more... professional at work,” James says flatly and the words echo Ben’s own from just just a couple weeks ago. “Stay in my lane and all of that.” Ben sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. 

“The books are your lane,” He says. “I thought we’d discussed your attitude-” 

“Attitude?”James takes a step closer and Ben is a little disarmed by the sudden closeness. 

“Yes, your attitude,” he says firmly. “First, it’s the overt flirting and now it’s this defiance and,” Ben scrambles for the word. “...cheek. If this is how it’s going to be from now on, James, perhaps we should talk about your role here.” Ben knows he sounds braver than he feels, but the sheer physical intimidation of James’ presence is bolstering him in an unexpected way. James doesn’t back down, nor does he push further. He watches Ben, eyes flitting about and unfocused. 

“Is that a threat?” His voice is low. 

“Do you need it to be?” The words come out lewder than Ben intended. There’s a quick intake of breath from James, his body tensing. Ben is suddenly aware of the limited space of the room and the closeness of James’s body. The faint scent of smoke clings to him along with the woody scent of beard oil. 

“If I believed for one second you had the bollocks to follow through on-”

“You don’t think I do?” Ben takes a step forward, only inches remaining between him and James.

“I know you don’t.” A wry smile crosses James’s face that infuriates Ben. “So why don’t you run along like a good litte-” He can’t finish the sentence because Ben pulls him down so his mouth is on James’s, shutting him up properly. The kiss is angry- James fights for control a little as Ben’s fingers dig into the back of his hair. His teeth press into the softness of James’s lips. James kisses back with equal brutality, his fingers gripping Ben’s shoulders. 

James moans as his tongue licks into Ben’s mouth. Ben takes him willingly, His hands grasping at James’ chefs jacket. From the enthusiasm James is putting into the kiss, it’s clear that he wants this. 

“You shit,” Ben hisses as he pulls back, acutely aware of how sounds travels in the small space of the studio. “You absolute-”

“What, Ben?” James’s bitter grin spreads wider. “What am I? What do you plan on doing?” His hands move to grip the edge of Ben’s chef jacket, the top two snaps popping open easily. Ben glares up at James, furious. This was on purpose, all of this. His behavior and the silent treatment- it was all to work Ben up to this point. 

James had been using Ben, and Ben would be damned if he wouldn’t use James in the same way. 

“On your knees.” he mutters. James’s smile widens but he doesn’t move. Ben squeezes down at the crook of James’ neck and presses him down. He’s a little surprised by the willingness as James get to his knees. James’s is barely settled on the ground before his hands are on Ben’s belt, undoing it quickly. He glances up at Ben with those cognac-brown eyes as if asking for permission. Ben answers by taking over the task and undoing his own belt then pulling his cock out, resting it against James’s bottom lip. 

James’s eyes flutter shut as he takes the tip of his cock between him lips. Ben inhales deeply enjoying the feeling and the sight of James methodically sucking him off. He has one hand on James’s shoulder for balance, unsure of what to do with the other. 

“God, James,” Ben moans softly. Watching James come as Ben jerked him off was amazing, but watching him take a dick, the way his jaw flexes and his cheeks cave, is incredible on an entirely new level. Ben can’t help reaching out and stroking a thumb over James’s even more pronounced cheekbone. 

James slides up and down the shaft, working it like a man with plenty of experience in the field. He has his right hand on Ben’s hip, above his groin, but Ben is pleased to see his other hand squeezing his own cock inside his trousers. 

“Jesus, James,” Ben mutters. He lets his head fall back against the shelf, enjoying the feeling of a warm eager mouth on his prick. He runs a hand through James’s hair, lightly pulling at the strands. James’s pace seems to increase. 

“You like that?’ He pulls a little harder, a soft noise escaping James’s throat. Experimentally, Ben pushes James head closer to his groin and then pulls him off again. James doesn’t seem to protest, in fact his hand moves around to Ben’s backside, giving it a little squeeze. Ben bites at his lip as he starts to fuck James’s mouth, slowly at first as to not overwhelm him. “That’s it, James, take that fat cock.” Ben has never considered himself particularly well endowed, but it feels right to say something like that now. James continues his efforts, going even farther to the point where he’s gasping. Ben pulls him off before he can gag, the tip of his member resting lazily on James’s lip. 

“Ok?” He asks. James doesn’t answer, just dives back in again, wrapping his hand around the base of Ben’s dick as he quickens the movements of his mouth. Ben can feel his orgasm build. Looks an absolute wreck- hair a mess, tears escaping the corner of his eyes, drool and precome smeared across his lips- and still so eager to suck him off. 

“Hello?” There’s a knock at the door followed by the rattle of the knob. Ben and James both freeze, but James doesn’t pull away. “Is someone in there?’ It’s Mike. Of course, It’s Mike. James and Ben’s eyes meet and Ben is sure James is about to pull off of him, but instead he keeps eye contact with Ben as he sinks deeper on to his shaft. 

“Oh you…” Ben whispers, unable to stop grinning as he guides James’s head.

“Is… Is someone in there?” Mike asks. James raises an eyebrow at Ben, who mouths  _ ‘Don’t stop.’ _

“It’s just me,” Ben calls out. “I’m just looking for a memory card.” James’s tongue flattens along the sensitive underside of his dick and Ben has to stifle a moan. 

“Uh… Ok?” Mike says. “Well, can you grab one of the lavaliers for me when you come out.” Ben hears his footsteps retreat on the floorboards and the tell-tale creak of the stairs as he goes back down. James chuckles lightly.

“Convincing, Ben,” he says with a wry smirk. Ben’s eyes narrow.

“Did I say you could talk?” James doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth as Ben takes his cock in hand. He drags it over James’s swollen bottom lip then pushes it in. 

James seems encouraged by the intrusion, working Ben’s dick with even more enthusiasm than before. Ben mutters filthy encouragements, egging him on. 

“Suck it like you mean it,” he hisses.

James’s left arm moves at a quick rhythm, wanking himself off, until he jolts and the shiver of his orgasm runs through him. That’s all it takes to tip Ben over the edge.

“James, I’m-“ he tries to push him back, but James resists, continuing to suck as Ben spills into his mouth.

His head goes clear almost instantly and Ben feels weak and dirty from the encounter. He can’t imagine how James must be feeling.

James, though, doesn’t seem bothered; rather he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, revealing a coy smile. 

“Thanks for that, mate,” he says, pecking a shocked Ben on the lips.

Ben doesn’t know whether to be outraged, confused, or horny all over again. He watches wordlessly as James slides past him and out the door.

Ben swallows hard and rubs his eyes beneath his glasses. What the hell?  _ What the Hell!?  _ He sighs and lets his head fall back against the shelf. He is so severely fucked. 

He opens the door to leave, remembering that Mike asked for a microphone. He grabs one randomly before making his way down the stairs.

* * *

Mike is setting up filming equipment with Ed for their next video, when he notices someone coming down from the editing loft. He opens his mouth, ready to ask Ben for the lavalier, but stops when he sees it’s James. Was James upstairs? Did he miss him earlier? 

“How many angles do we want filming this?” Ed asks, drawing Mike’s attention back to the task at hand. He’s pointing out the spots where he wants Ed and Abby set up when there is a tap on his shoulder. 

“Here you go.” Ben offers up the microphone. Mike stares at it oddly. Did Ben just come down from the loft as well? 

“Uh, thanks, Ben,” he says, taking the mic from him, noticing Ben’s state- his cheeks are flushed and his chef’s jacket is a mess. He looks, to put it bluntly, freshly fucked. 

Mike looks at Ed, seeing if he’s noticed any of this, but he’s too preoccupied with the rig. Ben seems to realize that Mike has noticed and goes an even deeper red as he arranges his jacket.

“You, uh, better get ready.” Mike says. “We’re filming in a bit.”

“Um, yes… yes, I’ll do that,” Ben says, scurrying off. Mike sigh and shakes his head.  _ Again with those two?  _ He thinks.  _ Well, at least I can’t be blamed this time.  _

  
  



End file.
